vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Coconut Pie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 6759 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 01:30, January 3, 2010 Hello Susan, I didn't find the picture you said you uploaded, maybe something went wrong (because in you contributions it doesn't appear). Anyway, if you go to the existing picture, underneath you'll find an "Upload a new version of this file" link, you can then upload with this link you image, and it will appear in page dedicated to this pattern. Hope this helps. All the best, Petite Main 09:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Yes, that was very helpful. Thanks, Susan Coconut Pie 12:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Link Hi Susan, to put your link in the "Vendors" section (or any link anyway), you should write then your link, then a space, then your name or any text you wish and then . All this in "Source mode" (that's the only way I know). All the best, Petite Main 06:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Merci beaucoup! Wondered if you spoke French because of your cute signature. I had trouble teaching my French students that "main" was feminine. Thank you. It worked. I thought I did that last night but it was late. Susan Coconut Pie 12:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Simplicity 8410 Hi Susan, now it's quite allright, you can add anything you want. I don't know what you mean about the change of template because I didn't notice anything about creating new articles, it works just the same for me. (by the way I do speak French because I am... French!) Petite Main 15:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) We need your Vote! Hi There- please stop by the blog and vote and/or share your opinion on the new logo and theme for this wiki that Jeska D has put together! Thanks! angies (talk) 03:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Simplicity pattern #6095 Hi. Just wondering if this pattern is available and does it come in sizes s,m,l? Birchleaf 12:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC)birchleaf Re: Thanks Hi, 1) Regarding categories, there is a list, but we have not been able to keep it cleaned up (it is huge): http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Probably not a lot of help... Thus the constant adding and cleaning up categories in pattern listings by admins... 2) Our guideline is 25 years or older (not 20), but I hear you on adding a 1980s link (although the thought of the 80s having become Vintage depresses me). A new wikia staff member has joined, and we could bring it up to her (they will want to add nifty and matching graphics, no doubt): http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/User:Christina_l Cheers, --tarna 18:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I did know about the 1985 rule and have stuck to that when I've added patterns. But I do see so much interest in my shop for those eighties patterns, especially the Brooke Shields, and over the top outrageous ones with big sleeves. I will try to add some of my own categories and try to save you the trouble. I must be a lot older than you. The idea of clothes I wore in high school in the 60s depresses me. By the way, I just found my first Spadea pattern and it's a honey. Be on the lookout for it. I hope to post it today! Coconut Pie 19:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Pattern name Hi Susan, I changed the name of the pattern so everything is ok. By the way, this is a really lovely pattern with the smocking detail! Petite Main 15:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC)